Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to suturing devices and methods. Some embodiments relate to suturing devices and methods for suturing within body lumens.
Description of the Related Art
Health practitioners frequently use sutures for various medical purposes, from closing openings such as natural anatomical openings (including body lumens), cuts, punctures, and incisions in various places in the human body to providing support or structure for repositioning tissue. Generally, sutures are convenient to use and function properly for their desired purpose.
There are some circumstances under which it is not feasible to use conventional sutures and suturing methods to apply a suture. Additionally, there are some circumstances under which the use of conventional sutures and suturing methods are less efficient and/or effective and may subject a patient to risk of infection, delays in recovery, increases in pain, and other complications.